


Whispers

by hazyjayne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjayne/pseuds/hazyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want you to go.  You can't just leave me here at Dalton, Sam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rrrowr).



> Part of pyroclastic @ LJ's 1SM. Rrrowr Asked for: Blaine/Sam; [_Uniform_](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/302469.html?thread=1319301#t1319301).

"I don't want you to go. You can't just leave me here at Dalton, Sam." Blaine is all thumbs, trying to undo his blazer. Sam pulls him into a little alcove in the corridor by his tie and kisses him fiercely, cupping Blaine's face in his hands.

"You will always be mine, Blaine."

Classes finished several hours ago and everyone is either in their dooms or the common rooms, but Blaine is aware that this is becoming rather hot and heavy for a corridor where a teacher may come out at any moment. He grabs Sam's hand hard, and pulls him into an empty classroom. As soon as he shuts the door he pushes Sam up against the heavy oak paneling, grinding into his trousers, his erection hard. Blazers come off as hands grab at bodies, full of need. Sam pauses a second from nibbling at Blaine's bottom lip, gulping air into he lungs and steadies himself. His hands steady Blaine's shoulders; Sam leans forward.

"Oel ngati kameie" Sam whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oel ngati kameie" = "I see you" which means the same thing to the Na'vi as "I love you" to humans. What can I say? I love Sam's dorky side. I hope it didn't kill the mood ...


End file.
